Crazy Couples
by Thunderflame-chan
Summary: It's the begining of the Winx Club's Junior year.Everybody has a boyfriend but is it the right one?Is there a evil witch that is behind the crazy couples?Find out!BxJason,SxH,FxT,MxS,TxLarrie,SarahxB


_Ok everyone! Here's my wackiest story ever! NO FLAMES! Hope you enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club. _

The Winx Club was outside Alfea waiting for the boys to arrive. Layla had finally gotten a boyfriend named Jacon who apparently was Jared's brother but was new when Layla was. He has Light Navy Blue hair and Navy Blue eyes. "I heard they were going to race here like last year." Bloom said. "Awesome! But don't forget Layla wasn't there when they raced here remember? Oh well I still think Riven will win just like last year." Musa said. "There's a 40 chance Riven will win, a 30 chance Sky will, 25 for Brandon, 60 Jacon, and 50 Larrie" Tecna said. "I still think my shnookums will win!" Stella yelled. "Hey who's Larrie?" Flora asked. "He's my brother who's starting this year and is Sarah, my new roommate's, boyfriend." Layla explained. "It's true! He's my bf!" Sarah, the newest member of the Winx Club shouted. "Here they come! Here they come!" Sarah shouted again. The boys were now in sight. Jacon and Larrie were neck to neck heading for Alfea's gates. Then all of a sudden Jaycon let go of the handle bars and pushed the gas petal all the way down and got ahead of Larrie and got through Alfea's gates first. "Woo hoo! I won! Now you guys have to my laundry for 2 weeks and 2½ days!" Jacon yelled at the rest of the RF boys that were behind him. "Hey isn't that a little harsh and weird that you know exactly how many days and hours half of September is?" Larrie asked him. "What he said you are doing isn't harsh and he's good at math so no surprise he know how long half of September is." Layla said as she started walking towards Jacon. "Lay!" Jacon yelled as he started to run towards Layla. "J!" Layla yelled back as she started to run. Then the rest of the Winx girls followed her and ran towards their boyfriends. Once everyone was with their bf in a row of people they all hugged. Bur in secret one another was looking at each others bf. Bloom was looking at Jacon, Stella was looking at Helia, Flora was looking at Timmy, Musa was looking at Sky, Tecna was looking at Larrie, Layla was looking at Riven, and Sarah was looking at Brandon. then Winx girls and the RF boys parted but each girl was still looking at a different guy. "Uh hello! Bloom? Are you still there?" Sky was saying loud enough for all the girls to hear. "Huh? What?" each girl said while they broke out of their trance. Once Musa was out of her trance she said, "Lay and J! Those are whack nicknames." "Musa! That's rude making bad statements about boyfriend's and girlfriend's nicknames!" said a voice that was coming towards Musa. Musa turned around and yelled, "The pixies are here!" "Yay!" the Winx girls yelled. Then all the pixies, including Sarah's pixie Haylee the Psychic pixie of the Moon came to them and their owners caught them. "Hey do you think we could sleepover tonight?" Brandon said. "I'll go ask Ms.F!" Sarah said then ran at super speed to Ms.Faragonda's office. "I didn't know she had super speed as part of her power!" Bloom said. Then, not long after, Sarah came back. "So what did she say?" Stella asked. "She said yes." Answered Sarah. "Yay!" Everyone yelled "And everyone is sharing their part of the dorm with their boyfriends." Sarah added. "Well then lets go up to the dorms! it's already 2:00p.m.!" Timmy said. Then everyone went up to the Winx girls dorm. But don't be fooled, the girls were thinking about the different boys they were staring at earlier but the boys weren't thinking about the girls that stared at them. They were thinking about the girls that were their girlfriends when they first met.

_So how'd you like it? Also Jacon isn't pronounced like bacon. It's pronounced Jason. I replaced the S with a C. Hope you think the couple I put together are crazy! Because that's the whole point of the story! Bye for now! I'll update A.S.A.I.C.!(As Soon As I Can!) R&R! _


End file.
